


Grilled Cheese

by lavenderspark



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderspark/pseuds/lavenderspark
Summary: Malcolm makes Dani grilled cheese





	Grilled Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> You all are amazing! I am overwhelmed by all the love. 💜💜

Dani pushed open Malcolm's door, holding it open for him and closing it behind him as he crossed the threshold. He wandered toward the kitchen, clumsily getting himself a glass of water. She followed, placing his keys on the bar. Malcolm watched her over the rim of his glass. She looked mildly annoyed at having to escort him home yet again. He finished the water, setting the glass by the sink. 

“I'm sorry this keeps happening. I'm sure there are other things you'd rather be doing,” he said softly.

“It's not your fault,” she said, glancing at his downcast face. “Hey, Bright,” she said gently, he looked up at her and she held his gaze for a moment before continuing. “It's not your fault,” she said slowly, enunciating each word. He nodded stiffly, watching her carefully. “And I have nothing waiting for me but an empty apartment, so you're not keeping me from anything. What's important is that you're home safe.”

“I appreciate you bringing me home. Let me do something for you. I can make you dinner! I'm sure you're hungry and it's late, let me make you something,” he said, eyes pleading. 

“You could barely get yourself a glass of water, I don't think cooking is a good idea.”

“Please?” He begged, “Grilled cheese! I don't need anything sharper than a butter knife for that. Please, Dani?”

She looked at his wide eyed face, and sighed, “Ok, fine. Grilled cheese. But I'm watching you, no sharp knives.”

“Great!” He exclaimed, his smile bursting with excitement. He pulled the needed items from cabinets and drawers, grabbing the butter and cheese from the refrigerator last. He placed the pan on the stove to heat while he prepped the sandwiches.

He held up the cheese slicer to show Dani the simple wire before he started slicing. She chuckled at his antics, watching him slice thick chunks of cheese. She looked at the items he had assembled around himself, noticing something out of place.

“What's the butter for?” She asked, “Grilled cheese is one of the only things I can make and I've never seen butter used to make it.”

He glanced at her, a smile tugging at his lips, “The bread. What do you use?” He asked, starting to butter a slice of bread to show her.

“Mayo,” she said defensively.

“Ah. And now I'm even more disappointed I fell asleep before I could enjoy your grilled cheese,” he said with a smile. “I can use mayonnaise instead if you like, this is how Jackie taught me, so it's what I usually make.”

“You...remember that?” She asked carefully, watching his face to see if it would reveal anything else he may remember from that night.

“Of course! That night is a little jumbled, but I remember grilled cheese and something about axes? And then I woke up in the shower.”

“Sorry about that,” she mumbled.

“Don't be. Like I said, that was the best sleep I've had in a long time,” he said earnestly.

She watched him assemble the sandwiches quietly for a moment, thinking. “Gil's wife taught you how to make grilled cheese? Not your mom?”

“My mother has never set foot in a kitchen with even the slightest intent to cook,” he said. “So when I was getting ready to go to college, I asked Jackie if she could teach me a few simple things I could make for myself. She taught me the basics of cooking and I've learned how to make things on my own since then.”

“Like crumble?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He furrowed his brows, “No, she taught me that too. It was her favorite dessert to make for the holidays. Why are you asking about crumble?”

Dani laughed, “I guess you really don't remember everything from that night.” He looked at her blankly. “You wanted to make crumble before I talked you into grilled cheese,” she explained.

“Oh, well maybe I can make you crumble sometime when I'm not mildly intoxicated and can safely use a knife?” He smiled hopefully, before going back to the sandwiches, “Last chance, do you want me to use mayonnaise instead of butter?”

“No, I'll try it your way.”

He nodded, finishing the sandwiches and placing them onto the hot pan with a satisfying sizzle. She looked at him, standing there in his nice suit, jacket off, sleeves rolled up, trying to picture him teaching himself to cook. She couldn't do it. He was always so immaculate, the idea of him in a messy kitchen just didn't fit. 

“What's wrong?” He asked.

She shook her head, looking down, he'd caught her staring. “Sorry. Just trying to picture you in a messy kitchen. You're too neat, I can't see it.”

His sudden burst of laughter was warm and infectious, she giggled a little with him. He pulled the sandwiches from the pan, placing them on a plate in front of her.

“I don't usually look like this when I'm cooking,” he said, “It's usually three in the morning and there's nothing on tv but cooking shows.”

“You cook at three in the morning?”

“I don't sleep much.”

“Where is all the food?” She asked, tipping her head to the side. “I've seen inside that fridge, there's not much in there.”

“There are plenty of people that need food.”

“Shelters don't take homemade food, especially not at three in the morning,” she said skeptically.

“No, but people do,” he said with a sad smile.

She sat in stunned silence for a moment, staring at him. She had never met anyone so completely selfless. Everything he did, even as a child, was for the better of others. 

“Are you sure you're real Malcolm?” She asked quietly.

He laughed softly, “I wonder that myself,” he said as he started to put away everything he had used to make the sandwiches.

“No, I mean it Malcolm. You're amazing. Confusing and frustrating, but amazing.”

He looked over at her from the refrigerator, surprise in his eyes, “Thank you,” he whispered.

She smiled, “Thank _you_ for the grilled cheese. They were delicious, though I think I prefer my way,” she said with a smirk.

He smiled, “I'm sure yours are better, perhaps you can make them again for me? And I can teach you how to make crumble, or anything else that you'd like.” His eyes were full of hope, his smile eager.

“Maybe,” she said, walking to the door. “Good night Bright, try and get some sleep.” She waved from the door before she left, closing it softly behind her.

Malcolm washed the dishes, setting them next to the sink to dry before preparing for bed. Once he was settled in bed, he thought about all the different recipes he'd like to teach her. When he slept, it was peaceful, no night terrors pulling at him or buried memories haunting him.


End file.
